doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Candiani Dubbing Studios
Sevilla #618 Colonia: Portales Estado: México D.F. CP 03300 |servicios = Doblaje al Español Edición Mezcla Post-producción |sindicatos = ANDA y SITATYR |pais_ubicacion = México |estado = Activo }} Candiani Dubbing Studios (también conocida como "Estudios Candiani", "TVM Candiani", "Servicios de Televisión Mexicana"ó "Candiani Sevilla"'Pagina 482 ya que está ubicada en la calle del mismo nombre) es una compañía mexicana de doblaje en español y traducción de voces para cine y televisión con más de 25 años de experiencia. Fundada entre finales de los años 80 y principios de los años 90. Propiedad del reconocido empresario y productor cinematográfico Enrique Candiani (presidente y dueño). Las salas de grabación e instalaciones se encuentran ubicadas en Sevilla #618, en la Colonia Portales y en la calle de Oruga ('Futura, entre 2005 y 2008), al sur de la Ciudad de México ademas de tener contrato con (ANDA y el SITATYR). También es el estudio que compró a Grupo Televisa, la enorme empresa "Audiomaster 3000"Estudios Candiani, se quedó con Audiomaster de Televisa - nota de TV MAS Magazine (mayo de 2004) en 2003. Entre sus trabajos y proyectos muy conocidos destacan: películas, series de televisión, documentales, dibujos animados y telenovelas brasileñas, entre otros. Actualmente, la empresa es manejada y dirigida por las señoras Leticia, Mariana y Regina Tohen Candiani. Durante los años 1992 y 1996 el gerente de producción y director artistico fue Eduardo Giaccardi. Y al termino de sus trabajos dice: "Doblaje por Candiani Dubbing Studios", esto es una locución en off grabada y hablada por el actor Idzi Dutkiewicz. thumb| logo 1 thumb| logo 2 thumb|Candiani Dubbing Studios en Sevilla #618 thumb|Vista exterior, desde Google Street View thumb|Ingreso thumb|Patio, actualmente se encuentra una fuente thumb|Tarjeta de entrada a Estudios Candiani Servicios *Doblaje al Español *Producción musical, composición y grabación de jingles. *Internacional M&E, creación de pistas y creación de ambientes. *Traducción/adaptación. *Subtítulos. *Realización de copias. *Respaldo del material doblado. Lista de trabajos 'Series animadas' 'Cartoon Network' *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *La vida y obra de Juniper Lee *Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios *Mi compañero de clase es un mono *Movimiento Cartoon *Ciudad Cartoon Network *Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy (promos) *Toonface (promos) *Cartoon Network 20° Aniversario (promos) *La naranja molesta (promos) *Hora de aventura (promos) *Un show más (promos) *El increible Mundo de Gumball (promos) *Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción (promos) Nickelodeon *Kappa Mikey *Rugrats crecidos - All Grown Up! ''(temporada 2 y 3) *Rugrats en el jardín de niños '''Disney Television *Aladdín *Fillmore *Maggie, una mosca con onda 'Discovery Kids' *Amigazazo *¡Jakers! Las aventuras de Piggley Winks *Bananas en pijamas *Dino Dan *Doki *Insectibles *Jelly Jamm *Peppa (redoblaje) *Martha habla (a partir de la 4ª temporada) *Gaspard y Lisa *Lalaloopsy *Rob, el robot 'Adult Swim' *Harvey Birdman, abogado *Laboratorio Submarino 2021 'Productores independientes' *Aventuras con los Kratts *Bondi Band (Disney XD) *Bratz *Bruno, el espía - '''''Bruno the Kid *Ciudad de pollos *Code Lyoko *El Chavo, la serie animada (Episodio Piloto) *El rancho del pájaro amarillo *El show de la Pantera Rosa (redoblaje) *Groove High *Johnny Test *Jorge, el curioso *¡Kazoops! *La pandilla de la Pantera Rosa *Las aventuras de Tintín (redoblaje) *Los 5 sentidos *Los Cuatro Fantásticos: Superhéroes del mundo *Las locuras de Andy *Los vaqueros de Moo Mesa *Mascotas extraterrestres *Mónica y su pandilla (redoblaje) *Mortal Kombat *Norman Normal *Peludos y espeluznantes *Snoopy y sus Amigos *Storm Hawks *Tortugas Ninja (2003) (4Kids Entertainment) *Tres espías sin límites - Totally Spies! (Cartoon Network) *Viva Piñata (4Kids Entertainment) 'Anime' *Toriko *Las aventuras de Fly *Liga del Dragón *Dragon Ball Z (retakes diálogos de Garlick Jr.) *Dragon Ball Z Kai (versión Nicktoons) *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters *One Piece (versión 4Kids) *Pokémon (Temporadas 6-11) *Inuyasha (desde el capitulo 104) *El regreso del gato *Miki, la luchadora de ramen *Pretty Cure *Shinzo 'Series de televisión' *Las aventuras secretas de Julio Verne *Hell's Kitchen *Kamen Rider: Los caballeros dragón *Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23 *Todo el mundo quiere a Raymond *CSI: En la escena del crimen *Colegio del agujero negro *Furia al volante - Bullrun *Autos alucinantes con Brian Johnson *Suerte con Esperanza *Tan muertos como yo *4 esposas, un marido *Los socios de la ley *Homeland *Dino Dan *Alias *La casa de Anubis *Breakout Kings *Mejor sin Ted *Lipstick Jungle *Aprendiendo a vivir *Covert Affairs *Sin secretos *Royal Pains *Caja de sorpresas *La Mujer Biónica *Las espías *Terra Nova *Teen Wolf *Mr. Meaty *Stargate Atlantis *Parenthood *CSI: Miami *CSI: Nueva York *Papá: Se busca *Survivor *Héroes *Lizzie McGuire *Restaurantes extraños *Un sueño en Hollywood *Guerra de cuchillos *Agente Carter *CSI: Cyber *How to Get Away with Murder *Black-ish *Annedroids *Lady Dynamite *Stranger Things 'Documentales' *Trabajos sucios *Curiosidad *Grandes misterios del universo con Morgan Freeman *Obesa a los 15 *Oro bajo cero *Megafiestas Infantiles *Eres lo que comes *Oro salvaje 'Producciones brasileñas' *Esas mujeres *Prueba de amor *Salvaje *Vidas opuestas *Luz del Sol *Caminos del corazón *Amor e intrigas *Poder paralelo *Bela, La Fea *Río de Intrigas *Rebelde Rio! *Vidas en Juego *Máscaras *Los Tramposos *Doña Xepa *Pecados *¡Victoria! *Moisés y Los Diez Mandamientos *Llamas de la Vida *Los Mutantes *Simplemente Amor *Marcas del Destino *Fuera de Control *Ley y el Crimen *La Reina Esther *Sansón y Dalila * Rey David *José de Egipto *Los milagros de Jesús *Poder Obscuro 'Miniseries' *La Biblia *El misterio de Salem's Lot (?) 'Películas' 'New Line Cinema' *A él no le gustas tanto *Al caer la noche *Austin Powers: El agente internacional del misterio *Austin Powers: el espía seductor *Ayer y hoy *Blade 2 *Blade Trinity *Boogie Nights: Juegos de placer *Celular *Código de familia *Construyendo la vida *Destino final 2 *Destino final 3 *Detective por error *Diario de una pasión *Dinero fácil *Domino *Dos tontos en fuga *Dumb and Dumberer *El efecto mariposa *El hijo de La Máscara *El hijo del diablo *El largo beso del adiós *El nuevo mundo *El Señor de los Anillos: El retorno del Rey *El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo *El Señor de los Anillos: Las dos torres *El sospechoso *Elf, el duende *Entre la vida y la muerte *Escape imposible *Freddy vs. Jason *Hairspray: Sueltate el pelo *Hijos de la mafia *In the Mouth of Madness *Jason X *John Q: Situación extrema *Juicio y error *La brújula dorada *La célula *La chica del verano *La isla del Dr. Moreau *La prueba del crimen *Las confesiones del Sr. Schmidt *Las leyes de atracción *La nueva pesadilla de Wes Craven *Los come gusanos *Magnolia *Mi nombre es Sam - Yo soy Sam *Mimzy: Una aventura mágica *Mr. Woodcock *Monster-in-Law *Mortal Kombat *Mortal Kombat: Annihilation *Número 23: La revelación *Perdidos en el espacio *Ritmo y seducción *Run Fatboy Run *Salvando al señor Búho *Semi-Pro *Shoot 'Em Up *Seven (doblaje original y redoblaje) *Solo amigos *Spawn *Terror a bordo *Un hombre diferente *Una pareja explosiva - Rush Hour *Una pareja explosiva 2 *Una pareja explosiva 3 *Una historia violenta *Viaje al centro de la Tierra (2008) *Wedding Crashers 'Warner Bros.' *A Scanner Darkly *Alexander *Amigas inseparables *Asesinos *Batman eternamente *Cálculo mortal *Círculo vicioso *Constantine *Diamante de sangre *Disfrutando mi libertad *El resplandor *El último samurái *Firewall *Full Metal Jacket *Gatúbela *Intriga en Berlín *Lolita (1962) - Redoblaje *La esfera *La naranja mecánica *La nueva gran estafa *Las aventuras de Pluto Nash *Letra y música *Los infiltrados *Los vengadores *Un vecino más peligroso *Miss Simpatía 2: Armada y fabulosa *Robando vidas *Se busca pareja *Selena (redoblaje) *Sobreviviendo a Picasso *Starsky y Hutch *Tierra fría *Troya *Un instante en Nueva York 'Paramount' *Adultos jóvenes *Aires de esperanza *Alucinante *Ashby *Captive *Chicas pesadas 2 *Con locura *El apostador *El gurú del amor *El hijo de Rambow *El lobo de Wall Street *El Padrino (redoblaje) *El Padrino II (redoblaje) *El vuelo *Everybody Wants Some!! *Footloose: Todos a bailar *Fun Size: Un pequeño gran problema *Hannibal, el origen del mal *Hot Tub Time Machine 2 *La duquesa *La gran apuesta *Pasión y baile 2 *Reporteras en guerra *Ritmos del barrio *Sahara *Selma *Sin lugar para los débiles *Stardust: El misterio de la estrella *The Goods: Live Hard, Sell Hard *Tirador *Top Five *Un despertar glorioso *Un guardaespaldas escolar *Viernes 13 (2009) 'Metro Goldwyn-Mayer' *Agente Cody Banks *Agente Cody Banks 2: Destino Londres *Charlie Bartlett *Besos de sangre *De-Lovely - Vida y amores de Cole Porter *Especies III *Especies IV: El despertar *Fotografía esto *Hot Tub: Solteros en el tiempo *Juegos de guerra: The Dead Code *Material Girls *Mr. Brooks *Nicholas Nickleby *Pecado original *Pijamada *Salón de belleza *Soul Plane *Superhéroes: La película *Tómalo con calma 'DreamWorks' *Como si fuera cierto *Desde mi cielo *Las ruinas *Ni en tus sueños *Norbit *Paranoia *Persiguiendo un sueño *Te amo, brother *The Uninvited *Vuelo nocturno 'Summit Entertainment' *Cartas a Julieta *El escritor fantasma *High School Rock *Locuras en el bosque *Los tres mosqueteros (2011) *Rápido y fogoso *Recuérdame *Rendirse jamás '20th Century Fox' *¡Cuidado! Bebé suelto (1994) *Código: Flecha Rota *Dr. Dolittle 4: Perro Presidencial *¡Loca academia de pilotos!: Parte dos *Las Tortugas Ninja III (redoblaje) *Los Beverly Ricos *Máxima velocidad *Mentiras verdaderas *Milagro en la calle 34 *Papá por siempre *Sol naciente *Un paseo por las nubes 'Touchstone Pictures' *Cocktail (redoblaje) *Como caído del cielo *Dick Tracy *El discípulo *Fenómeno *La sociedad de los poetas muertos (Doblaje original) 'Walt Disney Pictures' *Guardianes del orden *La cadete Kelly *Mi mamá tiene una cita con un vampiro *Milagro en el carril 2 *Querida, encogí a los niños *Un adolescente en la corte del rey Arturo *Voluntad de hierro 'Lionsgate' *3:10 a Yuma *Bratz: La película *Conan, el bárbaro *The Midnight Meat Train *Un desastre de película *Crimen sin perdón *Wild Card *She's Funny That Way 'Gussi Cinema' * Quisiera ser millonario (2008) * Hachiko: Siempre a tu lado (2009) * Los tres mosqueteros (2011) * Mini Espías 4 y los ladrones del tiempo (2011) * Espejito, espejito (2012) * Rush: Pasión y gloria (2013) * El violinista del diablo (2013) * Autómata (2014) * Beyond the Lights (2014) * Before I Go to Sleep (2014) * El regalo (2015) * Un hombre irracional (2015) * Ya te extraño (2015) 'Diamond Films' *Antes de la medianoche (2013) *Trascender (2014) *El hombre más buscado (2014) *Primicia mortal (2014) *El código enigma (2014) *Siempre Alice (2014) *Elsa y Fred (2014) *La dama de oro (2015) *Inmortal (2015) *Superfast! (2015) *El secreto de Adaline (2015) *La designada ultra fea (2015) *Música, amigos y fiesta (2015) *Secretos de una obsesión (2015) *Macbeth (2015) *Revancha (2015) *Los 8 más odiados (2015) *En la mente del asesino (2015) *Hardcore: Misión extrema (2015) 'The Weinstein Company' *El ex *The Hunting Party *Vicky Cristina Barcelona 'Focus Features' *Dallas Buyers Club: El club de los desahuciados (2013) *Último día en Marte (2013) *La teoría del todo (2014) *Mapa a las estrellas (2014) *La vida misma (2014) Corazón Films * El dador de recuerdos (Versión Cine) * Enemigo invisible 'Otros proyectos' *8 mujeres *A Prairie Home Companion (para New Line) *Acuérdate de mí *Adicta al sexo (para New Line) *Ahora sí es amor *Alpha Dog *Always Watching: A Marble Hornets Story *Amores asesinos *Aprendiz de caballero *Asalto a la mafia *Asesinato en la escuela (doblaje mexicano) *Atando cabos (Miramax) *Bajo amenaza *Bandidas (para 20th Century Fox) *Carrera contra el tiempo *Ceux qui restent *Condenados *Culpable *Crash: Vidas cruzadas - Alto impacto *Crimen imperdonable *Entre la vida y la muerte *Down in the Valley *Duro de matar: La venganza (20th Century Fox/Buenavista) *Dylan Dog: Dead of Night *El cielo se equivocó (redoblaje) (Columbia TriStar) *El código Da Vinci (Columbia/Sony) *El día de los muertos *El elefante blanco *El ilusionista *El mundo mágico de Magorium *El pequeño Nicolás *El rescate (Segunda versión) *El secreto de la última luna *El séptimo hijo *El último exorcismo, parte II (3ra. versión) *El violín rojo *Encarcelados (segunda versión) *Flipper (redoblaje) (Universal Pictures) *Furia cubana *Gente de bien *Hijo del crimen *Hotel Rwanda *Identidad extrema *Inframundo *Insomnia *Irreversible *Juno *Junior MasterChef Estados Unidos *Kickboxer 1: Contacto sangriento (redoblaje/'Cannon Films') *La caída *La conquista del honor (Dreamworks/Warner Bros.) *La fabrica de sueños *La isla (Dreamworks/Warner Bros.) *La isla de Nim (Walden Media/Universal) *La leyenda de Chen Zen *La mano que mece la cuna (Hollywood Pictures) *La monja *La nana mágica (Universal) *La piel del deseo (?) (Miramax) *La provocación *La torre del terror (Walt Disney Pictures) *Libres ¡al fin! *Los lavaplatos *Malas compañías *Marcado por la muerte *Medicine Man (Cinergi Pictures Entertainment/'Hollywood Pictures') *Mejor otro día (Magnolia Pictures/BBC Films) *Mente indomable (Miramax) *Mi adorable delincuente *Mis últimos días: las invasiones bárbaras *Money for Nothing *Monster: Asesina en serie *Ninfomanía: Parte 1 *Ninfomanía: Parte 2 *Casarse está en griego *Penelope (Summit/The Weinstein Company) *Premoniciones (MGM/Sony) *Rise: Cazadora de sangre *Sangre fría *Secreto en la montaña *Sobrenatural (MGM/The Weinstein Company) *Sólo una noche *Soñadoras (Dreamworks/Paramount) *St Trinian's *Súper Volcán *Super Mario Bros. (Cinergi Productions/Hollywood Pictures) *The Men Who Stare at Goats *The Young Victoria *Traidor *Un plan brillante *Una chica fuera de serie *Una mamá para Navidad *Whip It *Distrito 13 'Películas animadas' 'Gussi Cinema' *Animales al ataque *Buza Caperuza 2 *Dinosaurios *Dos pavos en apuros *Justin, el caballero valiente (trailer) *Un monstruo en París *Vamos a la luna 'Walt Disney Pictures' *Aladdín *Aladdín: El regreso de Jafar *Aladdín y el rey de los ladrones 'Lionsgate' *Alpha y Omega: El osito desaparecido *Alpha y Omega: Equipo de campeones *Alpha y Omega: La cueva misteriosa Paramount * Anomalisa * La granja Videocine * El gato con botas * Donkey Xote * La leyenda de la Llorona 'Universal' *Jorge, el curioso *Mini-Piratas: Viajando por el tiempo 'Otros proyectos' *Bratz Kidz: un cuento de hadas (MGA Entertainment) *¡Buza Caperuza! La verdadera historia (Videocine/Quality Films/The Weinstein Company) *El grillo feliz *El principito (2015) (Corazón Films) *Los Pitufos y la Flauta Mágica *Mullewapp *Renacimiento (Buena Vista/Miramax) *Zarafa *Las 12 pruebas de Astérix (redoblaje) 'Películas de anime' *Cuentos de Terramar *Doraemon: Nobita y el dinosaurio *Doraemon: Nobita y los siete brujos *El increíble castillo vagabundo *El regreso del gato *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la reencarnación de Ellis, la diosa de la guerra *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la gran batalla de los Dioses *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan (doblaje original) *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco contra Lucifer *Pokemon: Lucario y el misterio de Mew *Pokemon Ranger y el templo del mar *Pokemon: El Surgimiento de Darkrai *Pokemon: Mente Maestra 'Mezcla' *El séptimo hijo Traductores y Adaptadores *Adrián Fogarty *Adrián Solca *Alejandra Medina *Alejandro Nogueras *Ana Blanco *Angelica Cervantes *Arturo Martínez Ortiz *Brenda Nava *Catherine González *César Alarcón *Cristina Camargo *Cynthia Eslava Sarli *Dalina Valdés *Francisco Rubiales *Guillermo Rubio *Gustavo "Gus" Rodríguez *Homero Villarreal *Hugo Navarrete *Irwin Daayán *Jesús Vallejo *Jerónimo Amuchastegui *José Eduardo Durán García *Juan Carlos Cortés *Katya Ojeda * Mauricio Pérez *Moisés Palacios *María del Carmen López *Nicolás Salvo Acuña *Paloma Ruiz *Pedro Núñez *Rebeca Velázquez *Regina Barajas *Renato López Interpretes *Analy *Armando Gama *David Bueno *Christine Byrd *Gerry Celada *Idzi Dutkiewicz *Israel Magaña *Lorena Sarti *Mariana Bojorges *Mario Cuevas *Mario Heras *Raul Brindis *Raúl Carballeda *Romina Marroquín Payró *Walterio Pesqueira Directores *Adrián Fogarty (hasta 1999) *Alan Prieto *Alejandro Mayén *Alfonso Obregón *Alfredo Gabriel Basurto *América Torres *Ana Teresa Ávila *Andrés García *Anette Ugalde *Antonio Gálvez *Arturo Mercado *Bardo Miranda *Benjamín Rivera *Berenice Vega *Carlos del Campo *Carlos Magaña *Carlos Segundo *Cecilia Airol *César Árias *Circe Luna *Cristina Camargo (hasta 2007) *Diana Santos (hasta 2007) *Dulce Guerrero *Eduardo Garza *Eduardo Giaccardi *Enrique Cervantes *Francisco Zambrano *Gabriel Gama (hasta 2007) *Gabriel Ortiz *Gerardo García *Gerardo Vásquez *Germán Fabregat *Gonzalo Curiel *Herman López *Hugo Núñez *Humberto Solórzano *Humberto Vélez *Irwin Daayán *Israel Magaña *Jaime Vega *Jessica Ortiz *Jorge Roig *Jorge Santos *José Antonio Macías *José Carlos Moreno (hasta 2002) *José Gilberto Vilchis *Juan Alfonso Carralero *Liliana Barba *Liza Willert *Love Santini *Luis Alfonso Mendoza *María Fernanda Morales *Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza *Miguel Ángel Sanromán *Moisés Palacios *Monserrat Mendoza *Noé Velázquez *Patricia Acevedo *Raúl Anaya *Rebeca Patiño *René García *Ricardo Tejedo *Roberto Carrillo *Roberto Molina *Rocío Prado *Rodrigo Carralero *Rossy Aguirre *Rubén Moya *Rubén Trujillo *Sebastián Rosas *Sergio Castillo *Vicky Burgoa (hasta 2016) *Víctor Hugo Aguilar Clientes *The Weinstein Company *CBS *Summit Entertainment *Discovery Networks *Toei Animation Inc. *NBC Universal *New Line Cinema *DreamWorks *20th Century Fox *Buena Vista *Paramount *Cartoon Network *Alliance Atlantis *Ledafilms S.A. *Rede Record *Disney *Warner Bros. *MGM *Nickelodeon *Corazón Films *Televisa * Diamond Films Entre otros... Véase también *Audiomaster 3000 Referencias *Libro "El Doblaje de Voz" de Salvador Nájar Enlaces externos *Libro "El Doblaje de Voz" de Salvador Nájar (paginas 482 - 484 en linea) *Candiani Dubbing Studios Categoría:Empresas de doblaje Categoría:Empresas de doblaje mexicanas Categoría:Empresas de doblaje activas en los 1990s Categoría:Empresas de doblaje activas en los 2000s Categoría:Empresas de doblaje activas en los 2010s